


Commodus the whore of the Empress

by Darknessisafriend



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, sex slave;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessisafriend/pseuds/Darknessisafriend
Summary: Imagine a parallel universe where Commodus falls from grace, you become Empress and he becomes your bitch
Relationships: Lucius Aelius Aurelius Commodus | Emperor Commodus/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Commodus the whore of the Empress

_Throne room_

You had called for your favorite slave, Commodus, the fallen Emperor. You had taken command of the Empire only a few weeks ago and since he had learned his place, his new role, to serve you but he had yet to fulfill what you truly expected from him, and today you will be claiming it. 

They threw him on the ground, he heavily landed on his knees before they put him back up. Since his fall, he had learned that his life was hanging to his only servitude, he had no choice but be your slave. He was surprisingly obedient, his hair had grown a bit and the shadow of a beard was starting to appear on his face, he looked even better this way.

“Leave. Nobody comes in until I say so.” You ordered to the guards who instantly left. You looked at the man in front of you, throwing you quick glances, he didn’t know what to expect from you, but he will fervently serve you as long as you protect him. And you fiercely protected him, you made sure he was well treated, eating well, always clean; you couldn’t have your favorite slave all beaten and broken.

You took off your laurel crown and threw it before him, he looked at it with anguish; he had it not so long ago, but he lost everything, now it only represented his failures and pain.

“Bring it to me. Immediately. And crawl to me.” You ordered him, standing up from your throne. He dropped to his knees and bowed his head.

“Yes, my Empress.” He answered softly. He took the crown in his hands, he looked at as if it was burning him. Then, to your delight, he started to crawl on all fours in your direction, you took a deep breath, what a beautiful sight, Commodus former Emperor, obeying your every commands, at your mercy…he finally arrived at your feet, he straightened up still on his knees, handing you the crown, avoiding your gaze. But you loved his beautiful eyes and the emotions they bore, so you grabbed his hair, yanking his head back to make him look at you in the eyes.

“You are here for my pleasure, only mine. That’s the only reason why you are still alive…you’re my whore Commodus.” You purred full of desire, grinning, he gulped, his heart racing at your revelation; he will have to please you well otherwise he’ll die.

“Undress yourself.” You ordered him as you sat on your throne, resting your head in your left hand, your thumb stroking your lips in anticipation. He was going to take off the only remaining thing that reminded everyone that he used to be Emperor. Hesitantly and avoiding your gaze he took off his refined tunic, there was only his undergarment left, you shamelessly detailed his body, his fine musculature, his smooth and warm skin, you couldn’t wait to ravage it. You nodded to him inviting him to take off his last piece of cloth.

“Look at me.” You added, smiling as he met your eyes, his fingers shaking as he took off his cloth, apprehension in his eyes.

“What a shame…you have all the attributes of an Emperor…” you murmured pleased as you detailed his manhood, you could feel the warmth growing between your legs. He clenched his jaw at your words, but there was still pride in his eyes as he was patiently waiting for your next instructions, how adorable.

“Use that pretty mouth of yours.” You murmured. As soon as he understood he went on his knees, adoringly trailing kisses along your legs while his hands spread them apart and lifted your dress for better access.

His mouth was slowly coming up, leaving wet kisses on your skin, his fingers caressing your thigh up and down, sending shivers down your spine. So much devotion, he learned quickly.

As he came closer to your soft spot, you let out a needy breath, you slowly buried your fingers in his dark locks, encouraging him further. And he leaned into your touch, his hands taking off your undergarments, guiding it slowly along your legs and settling himself fully between your legs, his eyes focused and ready to serve. You could feel the pulse in your womanhood, begging for his mouth.

“We’ll see if you deserve the title of the most skilled tongue in all Rome.” You breathed as he was about to taste you.

A surprised gasp escaped your lips as he briefly made eye contact with you when he put his mouth on your clitoris, he was so fierce like a wild stallion, and yet so docile and that excited you even more. Then, he closed in eyes putting all his concentration in his mouth, slowly yet hungrily kissing your womanhood, his tongue slowly caressing your fold up and down…you bit you lower lip, and grinned, he truly deserved that title and it was only the beginning of his work.

Rapidly you rejected your head back under his skilled tongue, he was teasing but just enough to make you moan for more before giving you satisfaction.

“Good boy…” you panted, tightening your grip on his hair as his tongue wandered to your entrance. You could feel your pleasure rising, you were getting closer and closer to climax at each of his caress…

But then you heard a moan escape his lips, you opened your eyes to understand for source of it and stopped him, he kept his eyes low, he knew he had done something that displeased you. And he did, while pleasuring you he had started to stroke himself, aroused by your moans.

“Look at that, the whore is liking it…” you murmured as you noticed his erection, “how painful it must be, you must be dying to relief yourself.”

“Yes, my Empress.” He answered; you slapped him hard in the face, you could feel his body tremble both in fear and desire.

“I didn’t authorize you to pleasure yourself. You aren’t allowed to until I say so, whore.” You reprimanded him, his cheek was red, his eyes wet after the impact. He kept his eyes low.

“Yes, my Empress…forgive me.” He apologized, waiting for your next move. You had so many ideas running through your mind, you could ask him to continue or something else…

“Sit on the throne.” You ordered him, getting up to let him take your place. You were amused how uncomfortable he seemed to be sitting on your throne now. You came on top of him, straddling his legs with yours. He let out a needy groan as your rubbed yourself against his hard cock, he closed his eyes and clenched his fists, fighting the urge to touch you; you smirked at how hard he tried to resist.

Then, you shifted forward, taking his hardness in your hands and putting it inside of you. He gasped achingly at the contact, you watched the carnal need in his eyes, how he breathed fast, you felt so good on him.

You slowly brought your hands on his torso, resting them on his broad shoulders, feeling his muscle tense under your touch. You started to move, you were the one thrusting, he was just your plaything; you were purposely choosing a slow rhythm, you wanted to see him break. You brought your face closer to his, it was so hard for him to keep eye contact with you, his senses were overwhelmed.

“Touch me…” you purred against his ear as pleasure came rushing back in your body and increased as you felt his hands grabbing your hips, following your up and down movements; you dug your nails into his skin, putting your face against his neck, nibbling, sucking, biting his skin, sweet sounds coming out of his mouth, he was yours and you intended on letting everyone know about it.

You could hold yourself for a bit more, you wanted to continue playing with him first. You increased the pace, bringing him over the edge, he was so close.

“Gods…so good…” he moaned, biting his lower lips in pleasure.

And then, on purpose, you took a sick pleasure to slow down and deny him climax, he whimpered desperate, you loved how his cheeks were flushed, he was panting, his whole body trembling, then you fully stopped enjoying at how urgently he reacted, his eyes wet, you wanted him to beg you…

“Please-please…” he begged you with a shaky voice, his eyes pleading you to give him satisfaction. You bite your lower lip; you were feeling so much pleasure at his needy pleads.

“Now, should I be merciful?” you repeated the words he had used against you once. You bite your lower lips in delight as tears started to run down his cheeks.

“Please, please my Empress…I’ll be good-I’ll be a good whore; I promise…please…” he whined trying to hold back tears, but it was to much sensation for his long unsatisfied body.

“Shhhhhhhh” you soothed him gently, seizing his chin forcefully but softly kissing his lips, he moaned against your mouth, not moving an inch, he wanted you to be pleased so that you could reward his devotion.

“I want you to look at me as you come. I want you to scream that you’re mine, my whore, Commodus the whore of the Empress.” You murmured against his lips, he gulped, looking down at your lips that he wanted to kiss so bad.

“Yes, my Empress.” He shivered, trying to hold back more tears from coming out, his body was screaming for satisfaction, and he feared you will deny him once again; you smirked when Commodus gasped as your fingers brushed against the skin of his neck, one single movement, one single touch made him beg for more; he was at your mercy. Satisfied by his devotion to you, you started moving again, this time never stopping until you reached climax, Commodus planted wet kisses along your neck, increasing the sensations you felt, waves of pleasure washing all over your body. He had done good, very good…he deserved a reward.

“Don’t forget what you have to say, my whore…” you murmured against his ear as you started your thrusts again.

“My- my Empress! I’m your whore…only yours…” he moaned each time louder, you chuckled, satisfied by his obedience.

“Look at me.” You ordered as you felt him coming, and he made eye contact with you, his eyes cloudy with pleasure, he was on the verge of fainting, perfect…

He was still panting that you pulled out of him, ordering him to leave the throne. He quickly got up, struggling to keep his balance, as his legs still trembled with the orgasm he just had; he lowered his eyes once again, waiting for you to dispose of him.

You started to walk away, heading to your quarters.

“You have been good. You can spend the rest of the night with me in my bed.” You said over your shoulder, turning to look at his reaction. He opened his mouth agape, gratitude filling his features.

“Thank you, my Empress.” He praised, bowing his head to you, quickly picking up his clothes and following you.

**Author's Note:**

> A part 2 is available on my friend's tumblr @beautifulyoungprospect go check it out !


End file.
